Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Approved Charart
This is all the charart for approval for Project:Imagine. The charart must be set for 24 hours, and approved by both Silver and Millie before it is moved here. Note:'' Archive at 40 charart on page.'' Seednose (Ki) - Approved I /really/ need to try a new pattern. These is getting boring to look at 8P I wanna catch up to leopard C8 sooo comments? 18:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Catch up to me, pfftt. Never in hell >8D Lovely. 19:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I will someday C8< 19:53, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I think I notice my special texture brushes when I see one ;) Hazel Never enter the mansion... 21:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Huh? What special texture brushes? I don't think I used any.... 23:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Special brushes on Pixlr... I abuse them sometimes... Anyway, maybe lighten the eyes a tad if you want, you don't have to if they're supposed to be //that// dark. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) They are, actually... I described him with dark amber eyes. 19:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) They're more like brown Reuploaded 19:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Darken le nose. 16:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 01:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Mollyweasel (Q+K) - Approved The Weasleys! Yes, I made sure there were seven of them. -helpless nerd- Hazel Never enter the mansion... 20:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 8D puurdyyyy <3 le blur the markings on the one next to Molly's cheek? 20:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 20:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Aaaaah! The Weasleys! *Fangirl moment* I can't think of anything to say! Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Lower the hightlight opacity, and is the kit on it's back supposed to have half a lineart? 15:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Red hair. Freckles. Obsessed with Muggles. Must be Weasleys! Blur the marking/shading on the kit on Molly's head? 16:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings on the kit who's running right in the front. Beautiful <3 13:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Aww. 17:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) That kit without lineart is really bothering me.... 16:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) There's a kit with no lineart? Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 19:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) She means the lineart for the two kits playfighting. You see how on the bottom it just.. *poof* is gone? Anyway, very cute, Hazel. CBA? 20:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Lilystar (L) - Approved <3 [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 21:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, blur shading. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 21:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded' [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 23:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Aww, you made great tabby stripes!! 12:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Not a flaw, Little. CBA? 20:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, Silver, you are awesome at tabbies [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 23:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thistlestar (L) - Approved So evil.... Gotta love him <3 Future character whom I was dying to do the charart for. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Aaaah~ <3 He's so awesome |~3~| 18:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) This is so EPIC!!! I love how you made his scars, torn ears and missing eye!!! <3 18:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) OMS. Those scars are awesome. :)[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,]][[User talk:Splashcloud| '''it has fish! ><)))•>]] 18:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I thought I'' was queen of scars.... CBA? 20:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) XDDD Let the full out Hazel vs Leopard scar war begin! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 23:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, perhaps. Approved. 17:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Silverkit (K) - Approved Aww, are you the only one with normal lineart? Yesh~ 17:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Loverly, darken the nose a tad. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Okayyyy~ 18:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 18:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The nose looks a little neonish pink. Can you make it more greyish, please? Who's good at tabbies? SILVER! I am an offical Silver Charart fan! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Aww <3 Little **blushes** Shtop it chu~ 12:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 12:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Wuvely. CBA? 20:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dewkit (K) - Approved Meh fluffy kitteh <3 I rather like the shading. 15:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC) My attempts at lineart manipulating like this failed. <3 Darken the nose a tiny tiny bit. 15:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) XD Okay <3 16:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. It was hard making her fluffy. :P 16:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and if you want to use the lineart. it's fine. Make your fluffies cute like mine XD 16:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Just make ALL of the fluffeh blacks. Anyway, lovely. CBA? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Arg. I can't do all the fluffies right now. Maybe when I do them for a charart. I promise, sooner or later, every blank will have a fluffy version. 18:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Heronpaw (A) - Approved Arg, shading sucks, I'll try and fix it! (Might need help) So I had this in my folder for a while now, but never got to putting it up x3. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 16:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC) The shading looks like a straight line across the cat. x3Blur it, please. Maybe I can redo it for you, and you give me credit? 03:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hang on, I'm sure you've posted this before *checks archive* Oh, was the kit, ignore me XD Nice! 07:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it was the kit, and I'd like that Silver, and of course I'd give you credit. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 19:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, mine is a complete fail :P 23:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Better then I could x3. I'm going to go blur it, because I see a line on the back foot x3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 23:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to fix that, but it didn't let me x3 02:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I tried fixing it, it didn't work x3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."''' 21:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :P We'll just leave it then. CBA? 20:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC)